


I'm Sorry You Feel Like Shit

by Gravytrain101



Category: House M.D.
Genre: House takes him home and helps him, M/M, Wilson has a migraine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Wilson has a migraine and House helps him through it, you know, because he’s a loving, and caring husband.





	I'm Sorry You Feel Like Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is good because I just had this stuck in my head and I had to write it down and then I decided to see what you guys thought. If you want to leave a suggestion, criticism, thought, etc. in the comments below!

House's POV (all in his POV):   
“House,” Cameron asked, “Did Wilson come to work today?”

“Yeah,” I said, “He left before me, because he’s a square.”

“All the lights in his office are off and a nurse told me that she can’t find him,” she explained. 

“I told him not to get lost.” I sighed, “He’ll find out where he is and head back over here sooner or later.”

“What is he doesn’t? What if something’s wrong?” she asked. 

“We are in a hospital. If something was wrong he would’ve told me or at least gone to get help,” I answered. 

“You should really call him. Make sure he’s okay,” Foreman jumped in. 

“What are you? The couple’s counselor? If I need help I will ask but thank you for offering Dr. Phil,” I snapped, “Now, do we have a new case?”

We went on to discuss the case and come up with ideas when Cuddy burst into the room. 

“Where’s Wilson,” she asked. 

“I don’t know. I’m not his secretary.” I answered. 

“His patient came in 2 hours ago and is waiting for him. Now another one of his patients came in too,” she explained, “Where is he?”

“For the third time today, I don’t know,” I said. 

“The lights are off in his office,” Cameron chimed in. 

“Thanks tattle tale,” I said as I turned towards her, “Come on.”

I headed for the hallway and took a glance behind me, yup, everyone’s coming. 

I took out my phone as we walked to his office, “The idiot’s just lost somewhere.”

“Did you drug him again?” Chase asked. 

“No, I did not drug him,” I answered as I pressed call. 

“How can you not be worried about him? He’s your husband!” Cameron asked. 

“How do you know I’m not worried? What if I’m dying inside because no one can find him?” I asked once the phone started to ring. 

We stopped in front of his office to see if he would pick up. 

“Wait. Do you hear that?” Foreman asked as he opened Wilson’s door and turned the lights on, “The ringing’s coming from his office.”

“Wilson?” I asked secretly hoping for an answer as we all filed into his room. 

“Wilson!” Foreman yelled as he saw him motionless on the couch, “Dr. Wilson? James? Can you hear me?”

“How many of these do you think he took?” Chase asked as he picked up a bottle of aspirin. 

“Knowing him, he probably took the smallest amount. So, two? Three?” I said. 

“So, what? Do you think he has a stomach ache? Headache? Fever?” Cuddy asked. 

“We can just ask him.” I said as I grabbed the glass of water he used to take the pills and dumped it on his head, “Wilson! Wake up!”

“House,” Cameron sighed as Wilson jumped at the sudden cold liquid dumped on his head. 

“What? House? Cameron?” Wilson asked as he looked around confused before covering his face. 

“James? Do you have a headache? Stomachache?” Foreman asked. 

“Migraine,” Wilson whined.

Cameron and Chase immediately shut the lights off, closed the door, and blinds. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“I got Miss. Drama Queen over here. You guys go work on the case and Cuddy, you go and hand out parking places.” I ordered as I watched them leave. 

“If it was this bad then you should’ve told me and I would’ve stayed at home with you?” I said as I knelt down by him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was going to happen.” he explained. 

“Don’t apologize, you couldn’t have known this was going to happen. I didn’t see it coming either so it’s both our faults.” I said, “Why didn’t you come to me right when you started to show symptoms? Why wait in here when we could’ve gone home?”

“Got lightheaded.” He explained. 

“You got lightheaded?” I asked, “Now, tell me the truth. How bad is it?”

“Everything just hurts.” He said. 

“Okay, since you can’t shake your head you can squeeze my hand for ‘yes’ and do nothing for ‘no’. Got it?” I explained as I took his hand in mine, “Okay. Does light and noise hurt?” Squeeze. “Have you had nausea?” Squeeze. “Thrown up?” Nothing. “Blurred vision?” Squeeze. “Fainted?” Nothing. “Fell?” Squeeze. “Hit anything?” Nothing. 

“Okay. I’m going to go and get my things then we are going home.” I said as I got up, “Don’t go anywhere.”

As I stepped out and gently closed the door where everyone was outside hovering, “What are you guys doing?” I asked, “I thought you were going to work on our case?”

“We were worried,” Cameron explained, “Is he okay?”

“He has a migraine so I’m going to take him home.” I said, “Any objections? No? Okay then, Cameron, go get my jacket, sunglasses, and backpack from my office.”

Once she returned I gingerly made my way back into his office and whispered, “Okay. James, I have my sunglasses for you to wear and we can slowly but eventually make it to your car.” 

“I’m going to throw up in the car if we go. Can we take your motorcycle?” he asked. 

“You want to ride with me on the motorcycle?” I asked. “Are you sure you don’t have a fever?”

“It’s going to be faster House and I can hide my face in the back of your jacket.” He explained. 

“I got one even better, you can use my helmet.” I offered and smiled once I saw a little smile on his face. 

I reached down and pulled him to his feet, handed him the sunglasses, and began to walk to the door. 

As we made our way to the doorway he tried to hide as much as face in my chest as possible. 

“I know,” I whispered as I rubbed his arm, “It’ll be over soon just hang on.”

We exited the office all I heard were sympathy sighs and a chorus of “get better soon” as the elevator doors closed. 

“It’ll be okay,” I softly said to him as I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry you feel like shit.”

“I just want the pain to go away,” he whined as a few tears escaped his eyes, “Make it go away Greg. Please.” 

“If I could I would take the pain away right now honey.” I explained as I held him closer and kissed his head once again as we made our way to the motorcycle. 

“Okay baby,” I started as I took the sunglasses off and replaced it with a helmet before guiding him to sit on the back, “I need you to hang on tight and do not let go.”

He climbed on with me and put his hands under my armpits so his hands rested on my shoulders. I gently took them and put them around my waist, “Hold on tight,” I repeated before starting it up. 

Wilson was right again. Shocker. It was quicker by motorcycle because I could zig zag my way through the cars and slip through intersections. I don’t care if I get a ticket at this point, my husband needs me right now. 

“Once we get inside,” I whispered as I helped him up the front steps, “I will have you wait in the bathroom until I get everything set up because that is the only room we have without a window.” 

“Thank you,” he mumbled into my chest. 

“No worries honey,” I said as I opened the door and put him in the bathroom so I can get everything set up. 

I started to set up the bedroom for when one of us normally has a migraine. I closed all the windows, taped cardboard over them tightly, and shut the curtains. I made sure no light could be seen except the little night light we have, which is our little cheat we use to get around when the other has a migraine. Once everything was closed and there was no way for noise to be made other than from me and him I made my way back to the bathroom. 

“James,” I said as I opened the door and frowned. He’s in the corner with his head on his knees and his hands covering his ears. 

“James,” I repeated as I bent in front of him and gently took his hands away from his ears. 

“Greg,” he whispered.

“Yeah. I got everything set up, come on.” I explained as I stood up and held my hand out to him. 

Once he took it I helped him to his feet and let him hid his face in my shirt when there was really no reason too since we were now inside, but I like to think of him doing it for comfort reasons. 

“I taped all the windows shut like we normally would, nothing in here can make noise except the two of us, all of our pagers and phones are off, and there is the little night light by the door.” I whispered as I set him on the bed and handed him two pills, “Take these and drink the whole glass of water.”

“What are these?” he asked. 

“Relax, they are for your migraine.” I said, “Don’t think I would give you any of my Vicodin. That’s mine and mine only, it has my name on it. Now, drink.” 

He took the pills and drank half of the water. 

“Drink the rest of it,” I ordered. 

“I don’t want to.” He mumbled as he looked up at me. 

“It’ll help with your headache.” I explained. 

“Well you know when you get a headache or you’re sick and you have to drink water but it doesn’t taste good or you don’t want to drink anything, regardless if it will help?” he asked, “I have that feeling.” 

“I understand but I need you to drink the water.” I said softer, “I can stand here all day and wait until you drink it. Which is it gonna be?”

“I hate you,” he sighed as he drank the rest of the water and laid down. 

“Thank you,” I said as I fixed the blankets to make sure they were actually on him before going to my side of the bed. 

“What? You don’t have to stay House.” He said once he noticed I got into bed too.

“What? And miss no work because I get to lay in bed and help you. No way.” I said as I waited for him to turn and face me. 

“Thank you,” he sighed as he turned over and settled into my arms. 

“You’d do the same for me.” I shrugged as I kissed his forehead, “Now, shut up and get some sleep.” 

I started to play with his hair and occasionally rub his back to help him forget about the pain and sleep. I could start to hear his breathing even out so I started rub his back with the tips of my fingertips since I know he likes that the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (hopefully it wasn't too bad)! If you want to leave a suggestion, criticism, thought, etc. in the comment section below please do so!


End file.
